Championships
Championships are 4-7 day long events on which allow players to get Championship weapons, along with medals and other tournament rewards. Players can earn medals from events or from boss kills (single-player or multiplayer, depending on the Championship). Pre-release Championships are evidently what "Super Events" were intended to be. Prior to the June 30th, 2015 update (which is when Championships were added), information relating to "Super Events" could be found throughout the SAS 4 SWF file. Four Super Event names (and their respective icons) could be found: Storm of Bullets, Elite Squads, Lone Wolf, and Zombie Blitz. Elite Squads and Lone Wolf became championships later on became championships respectively, and Zombie Blitz was later on renamed to be SAS Blitz. Storm of Bullets apparently became what is now show as the Global Massacre Event Ninja Kiwi's April 1st, 2015 update made it so players got a screen that said "Super Events Unlocked!" with an info box with the word(s) "TODO" when accessing Multiplayer for the first time after the update. This was either accidentally included by the developers, or just an April Fool's Day joke. Through some strange bug, a Super Event's rewards could be seen. The medals and rewards would rapidly glitch out, and cause all rewards from previous championships to be given. Events Mechanics The way that the championships work is that a player plays a certain event highlighted by the description of the championship. For different championship types, the player must do a certain task in order to receive medals. Notably, for Elite Squads, the task is to play the Apocalypse event and hold out as long as possible while killing bosses in the events. For Lone Wolf, the killing of bosses is sometimes highlighted, but medals are mainly awarded for surviving as long as possible in Last Man Standing or killing bosses in single player. For SAS Blitz, it mainly doesn't matter if you are playing on either Nightmare Mode or one of the specialized events; SAS Blitz is mainly focused on just the targeted killing of bosses. For the first two championships, Nightmare Mode was available for earning medals, but this was highly criticized due to the thought of a Pay-To-Win championship; Nightmare Mode gave far more medals than other modes, and players could purchase tickets to play more games. The option was removed, but was added once again as of May 25, 2016. Starting from the most recent championship, June 15 - June 22, there isn't a compressed amount of hours available to play the specific event for the championship. Instead of 6 hours in different times of the day, which was an inconvenience to some players who had work to do during those hours, the event is now available for at least 18+ hours Medal rewards from boss kills Trivia * The first Championship was a Pay-to-Win competition due to the fact that Nightmare gave you a lot of medals and you could spend NK coins to buy more tickets after your supply is depleted. The second Championship solves that problem by making it impossible to buy Nightmare Tickets during said Championship. In a later update, the solution was changed to instead make Nightmare mode not give medals. * The two earlier Championships, Lone Wolf and Elite Squads number 2, were affected in some way by hackers significantly. As read above, a hacker using multiple kongregate sockpuppets hijacked the top three spots. In the next championship, an NK player named Singh Azad, who was in first place for nearly the entire championship, was revealed by Rohan to have been exploiting a damage hack. He did not receive a Trident. * On November 4th, 2018, the exact same sockpuppet hijack was replicated, with the core message criticizing the grindy system that Championships required to win. The championship system required 10+ hours of grind each day to win top 3. * Jimmy70000 won the exact same Trident in two Elite Squads championships. * KaiJJ has been able to win all three available Championship guns through Championship events. * The_doomsday is the first Kongregate player to reach the top 3 and win a diamond badge as well as CM X-1 Furie (Lone Wolf Oct. 2015, third place). * Gorohd is the first Kongregate Player to actually win a Championship beating alpha_z by more than 20,000 medals. Championship Medals ChampionshipMedal6.png|Black Diamond medal ChampionshipMedal5.png|Red Diamond medal ChampionshipMedal4.png|Blue Diamond medal ChampionshipMedal3.png|Gold medal ChampionshipMedal2.png|Silver medal ChampionshipMedal1.png|Bronze medal References Here is the link to the list of championship winners Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Modes